


[podfic] Something

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Feelings, Gen, Mentioned Wanda Vitkus, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Rebekah's questions prompt Miryem to consider her relationship with Wanda.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[podfic] Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162326) by [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott). 



> Chag sameach, RobberBaroness! I hope you are having a lovely Purim, and I hope my mishloach manot bring you some joy.

Download from Mediafire: [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ls2wxs7axy2pzgx/Something.mp3/file)


End file.
